Reflection
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: No matter how tomorrow will be, there is today to share. Cherish everything you have in your life, before it's too late.


Reflection

A/N: Okay, I know I'm fairly new in La Corda fics. Hope you enjoy this one. Characters aren't mine.

"Oh my." Kahoko's mother points towards the television screen. She turned to look at her mother. Her hair was slightly unneat, after spending three hours practicing violin at the school roof. Not so many advancement, and she haven't make any idea out for second selection.

"What's up, mom?" she heard her sister asking." The accident!" Kahoko examined the news her mother refers to. A boat accident causing many lives to shatter. "One of the victims, here," her mother said," I know him!" her mother exclaimed, almost shivered. "He used to be your father's friend." Her eyes leading to her mother's fingertips. A middle aged man with short gray hair.

Her sister thought for a while, then raising her hand in realization." The one came here years ago?" Her mother nodded. Kahoko choked. She dislikes any topics about life and death. Hearing or watching some news wouldn't hurt, but it's different when someone you know is involved. It made her feels that death is so near. Not exactly wrong, but somehow she rejects that.

_Did he spend enough time with his family? Did he get the sign before? Did he have any kids who will mourn for him? Did him…_

She stood and grabbed her half empty bowl. "I'm done." Both her mother and her sister stared at her, kinda worried. It goes to their concern Kahoko come home later and later everyday, and always tired. Kahoko stared at the bowl. _Guess I'll feed it to the kitten._

* * *

She rolled on her bed. The news resurfaced her uneasiness. Now all sort of things filled her thought. What if she dies? Will someone grieve over her? Or they will forget her as a plain ol' Kahoko, nothing special.

Or if one of her friends die. She screamed in silent. Her heart fought her mind. She doesn't want to think about something like that. Fragments of memories flew. One by one, their images emerged from the thin air.

Her mother; her sister; her brother. Her father, her small happy family. Even she rarely meets her brother, him being another town university's student, or her father, who is very busy with his job, she knows, they know, they loved each other. She couldn't imagine if someday their happiness will cease.

Another image came. Her school, her classmates. Nao, Mio. Their faces popped. Both of them helped her more than she could ask for. From her uncertainty when she received the violin, and enormous support during the concours.

The concours. She forgot. Everyone acted like a pillar for her. From Hihara senpai's cheerfulness and spirit, to Tsukimori's cold attitude. She who knows exactly nothing about music, involved against her will. They helped her secretly.

She could remember the first time she met Hihara-Senpai. He was the first one greeted her normally from the music department. When she almost got herself in trouble of Gavotte, he came and gave her his assist. He also the first one made her realize the true meaning of music. It was his merry attitude break the ice between the concours participants. She was grateful of everything he has done for her.

Then there was Tsuchiura. He tagged with her when she went to the music department for the first time. His advice aided her in distress, for quite a few times. The one she could trust to share her secret. And who could forget? She stood there, fidgeting. Trying as hard as she could to remain calm and composed. It was him. Offered himself as her accompanist. She loved to hear him playing. Clear notes and melody flowing through the air.

Fuyuumi, even though she didn't know how much she had helped Kahoko just by she being there as another female contestants. Her gentle demeanor made Kahoko feel comfortable amidst the boys. She knew how to solve a problem with a cool head. She is one year junior than Kahoko, but her manner is praisable. She is shy, but no less kind.

Tsukimori was always cold, although he has opened up since her first visit to Music Department. His spicy comments often make her mad, but only for a little time being, because she knows he told only the truth. She would give her best effort to fix every flaw he found. He had a gentle side behind his pride. He argued much with Tsuchiura, but everyone knows deep inside they admired each other's music. Without his help she wouldn't advance this fast as a violinist.

To sleep everywhere and anytime, Shimizu didn't look special. Until she became more familiar with him, he was a friendly boy with a passion for music. She was amazed a frail body like his plays the cello in such a tender but firm move. A tune explicitly shows his determination. He is carefree, and that what makes him unique.

She admitted she was kind of afraid when she met Yunoki-senpai. Contrast with Hihara-Senpai cheerfulness, his choice of words is carefully said. Even so, they are good friends. Kahoko thanked him for his protection at her early days as the concours participant. She knew it was just a simple reaction and no intentions of really protects her. It was ironic that his fans were the one threaten her school life.

Amou from the press club was annoying. She took everything as her news feature, but in the end they could get along pretty well. Then all of them stormed in. just how much friendship she had developed ever since she got the magic violin from Lily. She could feel her eyes teary. Losing one of them will be a big loss in her heart. Almost automatically, she reached for the violin placed at the side of her bed. She began to play it. The most sorrowful melody she could believe.

* * *

She woke up late and worn out. Paranoia struck her. She spent half of her time at school drown in her thoughts. Recess time saved her from Nao and Mio's questions. She took her violin case, ran to the practice room.

Her ears caught a song echoed as she got nearer. She got her surprise when she opened the door. All of them played their instruments, producing a sweet song floating around. Fuyuumi stopped her clarinet upon seeing her.

"Kahoko-Senpai?" They held down the music. Hihara turned around, smiled happily. "At last you're here! Where's your violin, Hino-Chan? Let's play!" she froze. Couldn't control her emotions, soon tears rolling down her cheek. "Whoa, Hino-Chan, what happened?" she should have known. Until that time to come, there still lay countless things waiting for her. No matter how the future will be, there's always today to share.

"Nothing, Hihara-Senpai. Nothing." Kahoko smiled, brushing off her tears. Because to live, to meet everyone you love is the greatest treasure. If only you take a piece of time to reflects on everything you have, and try to cherish them, before it comes too late.

A/N: Weird? I tried my best. I don't write Yunoki's dark personality because this will be timed a few days after the first selection, but before Yunoki spilled his secrets. Please review. I also accept flammies and anything to improve my writing. **Additional: I fix this one's grammar. Man that was dreadful when I reread it. Well, I think there are some grammatical errors left. Point me if you find one.**


End file.
